Sleeping Beauty Raised Evil
by Nerdman3000
Summary: Dark AU - What if Aurora was found by Maleficent when she was six years old, only to be raised by the evil witch in a plot to destroy her own Kingdom. Dark!Aurora.


_Extended Summary: Dark AU - What if__Aurora was found by Maleficent when she was six years old, only to be raised by the evil witch in a plot to destroy her own Kingdom. This is the story of Maleficent's sinister apprentice. Dark!Aurora._

_This is just my take on a story that poped into my head after reading one of the Sleeping Beauty fanfics on this site. This is a dark fanfic, be warned._

_Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, as I tend to make my first chapters and __prologues shorter then the rest of the chapter._

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty - Raised Evil**

* * *

**By Nerdman3000**

* * *

A little girl of six stormed through the forest, hot tears falling from her eyes as she ran from the only home she had ever known.

A thousand thoughts and emotions drove through her young mind as she ran as fast as she could. A few specific emotions did flood her however. Betrayal, hate, anger, and sadness. Never before had she ever felt so lied to.

Briar Rose, if that was even her real name, had just accidently learned the terrible truth as she overheard from her aunts loud whisperings. She was supposedly an actual Princess, kept away from her own Kingdom because of some curse that would occur when she was sixteen.

Her aunts, who she now knew were not really her aunts, but just some fairies who were watching over her, were discussing what they were going to do with her, as if she was some tool!

She was a person, a young person perhaps, but a person none the less.

She finally stopped running after some moments, and looked around the forest to see she was in the far dark area of the forest, the part her aunts had always forbidden her to go to.

An angry thought came to her, the memory of the conversation, and she unwittingly released all her anger, and just suddenly a dark shape flew from her hand, hitting a poor defenseless dear nearby.

Rose stared at her hand, and then the dear, horrified by what she had just done. A new sob escaped her as she slowly walked to the now dead dear, and knelt before it and whispered lightly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

But it was too late, she had somehow killed the dear, with what she assumed was dark magic of some kind. She guessed her anger had allowed her to do it.

More sobs escaped her, guilt filling her as she felt she was no longer truly innocent. She had taken a life. Worse she had done it with dark magic. Did that make her evil?

She sighed and sat down on a nearby log. It smelled something awful, but right now she didn't mind.

Rose looked around at her surroundings, the dark forest. Her eyes attempted to avoid the dead dear, and look at the forbidden forest. It was a bit scary for the poor six year old girl. Yet somehow here she had never felt any safer. It was as if the forest was calling to her. She felt safest here of all places for some odd reason.

She gazed at a nearby puddle and looked at her reflection. Rose could barely recognize her own reflection. She seemed almost like a dark counterpart to her old self now. She now looked extremely dirty, and she knew she smelled terrible. Her once fine blonde hair was filled with dirt and was all over the place. Her blue eyes, once kind, were now filled with anger. Her clothes a bit tattered.

She should have felt disgusted, but for some reason, the darkness of her appearance called to her. Darkness had always seemed to call to her, she realized. It had always concerned her aunts, but never her. It was almost natural. When she had done dark magic only moments before, it had felt easy. It had almost made her feel at peace.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a dark chuckle rose through the forest. She looked around, trying to find the source, as fear filled her. She was scared her aunts had found her.

"So, this is where you have been hiding Princess." a cold voice spoke softly. Rose looked around again, and saw its source. It was a woman. Yet a strange looking one.

Green skin covered in all black clothing, with a strange black headdress the had two large horns on the top. It was a spooky and strange appearance, that foreshadowed death.

The woman moved her gaze from Rose and looked carefully at the dead dear nearby. She murmured lightly "So that was the source of dark magic I had felt. My, my little Princess, perhaps you are not so innocent as I had thought."

Maleficent gazed at Princess Aurora with a wicked smile, a thousand thoughts running through her head. She could sense the dark magic coming from the dear, and that it's source was the young princess before her. Her mind tried to find out how it was possible.

Few humans could ever use magic unless their hand some type of fairy blood in them, as she herself did. Yet she knew for a fact the princess had had no such blood. Yet she had done magic, dark magic none the less.

She allowed herself to try to find a solution to the situation. The only idea she had was it had something to do with the curse she had placed on her, and the reaction it had to Merryweather's countercurse. It had somehow caused the princess to be able to wield magic. Although Maleficent suspected Aurora would now find dark magic easier to do then light magic.

An idea suddenly formed in her head, causing Maleficent to grin widely. Perhaps the princess need not die or fall asleep on her sixteenth birthday. Perhaps she could be of some use to Maleficent. The key to conquering the Stefan's Kingdom.

A chuckle escaped her at the thought. Stefan's own daughter destroying her father and mother's very kingdom, with the bonus of Maleficent being able to pass on her knowledge to another. A proper student.

Briar Rose looked at the woman who had been silent, lost in her own thought before she began asking "Who are you?"

The woman finally looked down at her before softly answering "My name is Maleficent."

_'Maleficent, what a strange name.'_ Rose thought.

Maleficent looked at the child who was staring at her, before she asked "Would you like it if I taught you how to use more magic, like the one you had just done."

This made Rose think. She really did want to use that magic again, but she didn't want to hurt anybody. Yet the crave to do it again never left her.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Rose whispered. She barely noticed Maleficent sitting down next to her and cupping her chin her cold dead hands.

"You didn't seem to have such a problem before, now did you." Maleficent stressed.

Rose looked away and sighed. She did want to accept Maleficent's offer, but she was worried she would have to leave her aunt's permanently. True she had run away, but she had never expected to be gone long. Her aunts would have eventually found her.

Yet she never really wanted to see them again, not after what she had just learned. She gazed at Maleficent's black eyes, and nodded, accepting her offer.

Maleficent smiled and took the girl hand in agreement, while silently altering the curse placed on the girl. She knew if it was removed then Aurora might never be able to use magic again. That would be a waste. So she simply altered the curse, and Merryweather's along with it, to now declare that the girl would simply become the Kingdom's doom. It was to make sure the girl wouldn't change her mind, especially if she was now cursed to destroy the kingdom.

She knew however that Merryweather would sense the change in the spell, and that her's was no longer valid. It could mean anything to the poor fairy, though Maleficent suspected the fairy would believe Aurora dead. It would work in Maleficent's favor for now.

Taking the woman's hand, Princess Aurora left with Maleficent for a new life. One dark and sinister.

* * *

Merryweather and her sisters cried with realization that Aurora was gone. They had looked and looked, and could not find the little girl. They now realized she had run away.

"Don't worry dears, we shall find her." Merryweather encouraged, even if it felt false. She knew she was lying to her sisters, but she feared to tell them the terrible truth.

Moment's before she had felt the curse placed on the poor girl become invalid. She knew what it entitled. Maleficent had found Aurora, and now she was dead.

She had failed.

* * *

_Hoped you liked it, pleased review if you enjoyed it._


End file.
